Albus Potter: Year 1
by Zeeluh
Summary: Albus Potter has always been the strange one in his family. It's his first year at Hogwarts, and hes breaking all the expecataions people have of him. He is his fathers son, of course something is bound to happen. R
1. Of Foxes and Descriptions

**Ok so this is my first try at writting anything. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling and the wonderful world she created.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Albus awoke to probably the most perfect weather he had ever experienced in his twelve years of life. The sun was peaking through his curtains warming his face. He rolled out of bed, padded over to his window and drew back the soft silky fabric exposing himself and his room to complete bliss. Its was a beautiful September day, the sky was the bluest he had ever seen and the puffy clouds hanging around had not even a hint of gray in them. He glanced over at the vast yard beneath the window.

Underneath a small unkept raspberry bush was a curled up fox . The fox in particular has lived in the Potters yard for about two years now and it seemed that Albus was the only one that had ever took notice of it. Albus enjoyed watching the fox when he had time to spare. It was almost as if the fox was something comforting to him, whenever something went wrong, or he was upset, or simply bored he could always come to the yard and watch the fox with its auburn coat about its business and find a sense of calm. As strange as it seemed it was the truth and nobody knew that about Albus, and he hoped to keep it that way.

He pried his eyes from the fox and went back to make his bed. He walked over to his closet and put on his muggle clothes, a pair of jeans and a plain black t shirt. He glanced in the mirror, his unruly black hair was sticking up as usual and his eyes still puffy from sleep. He was his father's son, from his body structure straight down to the exact same shade of bright green eyes. He was the spitting image of Harry with the exception that Albus did not need glasses like his father did. He glanced around his room one last time in search of things he had forgotten to pack. It seemed all he was missing was his owl which was most likely down in the living room.

Albus heaved his trunk down the stairs all the way to the front door. He heard his older brother James in the kitchen asking his mother if she had seen his left shoe.

"Honestly James do you really expect your shoe to be down here?" his mother answered him exasperated. "_Accio shoe_." she murmured and a black shoe with white laces came zipping down the stairs past Albus and into the kitchen. "Here, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She said placing the shoe down on the stool next to James. Albus began to make his way to the kitchen when a head peered out from around the corner.

"Its about time you woke up sleepyhead." Lily Potter bounced back into her chair making her deep red hair swing and grinned at her brother who just joined them for breakfast.

"Oh good, your up. Now have some breakfast... Are all your things by the door dear?" Ginny Potter asked. She had her long red hair tied up in a bun and she busled around bringing Albus a plate with eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of juice.

" I'm just missing Atticus" Albus replied as he helped himself to the toast on his plate. Just as Albus took a bite a beautiful grey owl with black spots swooped in through the kitchen window and perched at the edge of the counter.

"Your cutting it kind of close aren't you Atticus" Ginny stated with a raised eyebrow towards the owl. Albus's owl hooted in response and flew off towards the living room.

Harry appirated in the living room just as his sons owl flew by and found a perch on a nearby bookshelf.

"Are you lot almost ready? We need to hurry!" Harry said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm done" James responded as he slid his empty plate foward and wiped his hands on his napkin, he pushed his chair back and stood up stretching. Albus's brother was as lanky as could be, with a bright orange-red hair and freckles splashed across his face he most definitely had Weasly in him. There was almost no clue to the other side of his family with the exception that James seemed to, on occasion, have a case of Potter hair in which it would stick out in all places, however it was never anything compared the mess Albus always had. James was at least able to force his hair down with fifteen minutes of tedious combing, Albus on the other hand could never get a single strand to sit neatly on his head even with a thousand combs.

James and Albus were as opposite as day and night. As completly different people as they were they had always been close friends. Even Lily had more in common with James than Albus ever did. Albus was always the different child and Harry knew this well. It had worried him much in the past, he was afraid Albus would have problems getting along with his brother and cousins and end up shutting himself off to them. Yet as different as his youngest son was he and James always gotten along well and James always made sure to try and include Albus in as many family activities as possible. For that Harry was grateful to have a son as loving as James.

James left the kitchen to get his things together as Albus was staring dreamily out the window at the fox now sitting in a tree outside.

"You alright son?" Harry inquired.

"I'm fine." Albus kept his eyes on the fox as its tail hung over the limb it was balanced on swinging left and right. Harry gave a knowing glance towards his wife who returned it with a small frown.

"I can't believe your already off to Hogwarts! Its going to be completely impossible at home with no one to play with me" Lily whined.

"Don't worry, you'll be at Hogwarts soon enough" Albus broke his gaze to look at his sister and gave her a small grin.

"You better remember to write to me!" Lily threatened.

"I promise I will write to you Lily" Albus rose as he gave her a wink and strode out of the room to find his owl.

Albus called Atticus down from his roost on the bookshelf, got him into his cage and placed it on top of his trunk by the door.

Harry came out of the kitchen and called to James "I'm loading everything up now James, if you're not down here in five minutes we will leave without you!"

"I'm coming!!" came James voice from the stairs. He was heaving a trunk with an owl in a cage balanced on top. "This thing is extra heavy this year...arrghh!" James bounced up and down with pain from stubbing his toe. Lily giggled at the sight of him as she followed her mother into the room.

"Oh for crying out loud..._locomoter trunks_!" and both James and Albus's trunks levitated off the ground and followed Harry outside. Everyone followed and watched as Harry stored the trunks in the Minisrty car. "Now everybody get in" Harry ordered. All five Potters climbed into the roomy car. As they pulled away from the house Albus looked back to see the fox on top of the roof watching the car roll away.

"Goodbye...I'll see you next summer" Albus muttered under his breath. With that the fox leaped from the house and out of sight.

* * *

**Well now-** short chapter i know but this is my first fan fic..and homework is a female dog.

*******Please review and if you have any suggestions i am all ears...

so again **please review **

any help will be gladly appreciated.

**-Wotcher **:)


	2. Unlikley Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his marvelous world, it belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kings Cross was incomprehensibly crowded when the Potters arrived. Lily had been whining to her father about wanting to go to Hogwarts, and Albus and James struck up and argument in the car about Albus being sorted into Slytherin.

"I won't be in Slytherin!" Albus firmly told his brother as they walked towards the barrier.

"Well you never know..." James caught his mothers warning eyes and immedeatly dropped the argument.

"Right then, James you first" Ginny nodded toward her son, "Albus, you and your father will go next."

"Right" James agreed, casually looking around and leaned against the barrier. Albus's older brother disappeared as his father put a hand on his shoulder,

"Ready son?." Albus nodded not taking his eyes off the wall he was about to go through.

"Will you promise to write to me?" Albus quietly asked his parents, his eyes showed his anxiousness.

"We will write to you as often as you'd like" Ginny responded with a reassuring smile.

Platform nine and three quarters was even more congested than Kings cross was. Albus squirmed around trying to find a spot where he would not get trampled and look for his cousins, but it was almost impossible to see throught the steam and people bustling about.

"We were wondering when you'd show up" came a voice behind him. It was his uncle Ron and aunt Hermonie.

"Hey uncle Ron" Lily beamed "Wheres Rose?"

"I'm right here" came a voice and his brown haired, freckled faced cousin wearing brand new Hogwarts robes came into view. "Hi Albus!"she greeted turning to him

"Hello Rose." Rose was probably his favorite cousin. They were the same age and often spent a lot of time together seeing that his father was her fathers best mate and his mother was Rons sister.

"Isn't this exciting!! I cant wait to get there!" she squealed.

"Yeah" Albus laughed with joy. "I'm just a bit nervous"

"Oh don't worry Albus, everything will be great!" she encouraged him.

James had come running back from the train buzzing about Teddy and Victorie snogging but nobody seemed to be giving James's news much attention. James therefore gave Albus a kick and turned to give his mother a kiss and his father a hug. "See you later Albus, watch out for Therestrals" he called out with a smirk.

Albus eyes opened wide "I thought you couldn't see them!"

"Don't worry they're nice creatures and besides, you won't go up to the castle in carriages this year" Harry said pointedly.

The time came for parents to give their last good-byes and warnings not to get into trouble, which never seemed to phase James or his mischievous cousins. Harry took Albus aside and began talking to his son about the houses, the brave man he knew from Slytherin, and the Sorting Hat listening to peoples choices.

"I want you to have a good year son and remember that whatever house you are put in I will still be proud of you." Albus had no idea how his father knew of his fear but was grateful to have encouraged him not to live up to certain expectations.

"Thanks dad." He hugged his father fiercely and went over to bid farewell to his mother.

"Wotcher Albus" Ted Lupin was standing a few feet away from Albus's mother.

"Hello Ted. Seeing Victorie off?"

"Yeah" Ted blushed and turned to talk to his godfather which has just walked up behind him.

Albus waved out the window until his parents were no longer visible. He looked around and sighed, he was being stared at as usual. Albus tried to avoid all the eyes on him as he went along the corridor looking for a empty compartment.

"Where you off to little brother?" Albus turned to find James with Rose at his side looking expectantly at him. "Come on, then I'll introduce you to everyone. "Oye make way, Potters and a Weasly coming through!" James shouted through the corridor full of students still trying to get situated. Immediately they parted and let through James who was dragging Rose along. Again where James loved the attention Albus wished he could dematerialize as eyes turned and whispers broke out. Albus seized an opportunity to make a mad dash in the opposite direction until he was sure James was too caught up in showing off and hadn't noticed he'd gone.

Every compartment in the train was full with the exception of the last one which was occupied by a young boy with pale skin, pointed face and ghostly almost white hair. He was reading a book as Albus knocked and stuck his head in.

"Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." The boy peered over his book, looked at Albus with his stormy grey eyes and nodded his head in approval once before retuning to his book. Albus hauled his trunk in and unsuccessfully tried to load it up onto the rack.

"Would you like some help with that?" asked a voice behind him. The boy had put down his book and was now standing up inquiring at Albus's trunk.

"Yea, that would be great." With a tap of his wand and a murmur of elusive words the trunk floated into place a top the rack along with Atticus in his cage.

"That was brilliant." Albus praised as he stuck out a hand in the boys direction "I'm Albus by the way. Albus Potter."

"My name is Scorpious Malfoy." stated the boy as he took Albus's open hand.

"How did you do that?" Albus curiously asked

"Father thought it best for me to have some tutoring before attending school." came a meek reply from Scorpious, who had averted his eyes to the window.

"Well, that was really some great magic" Albus smiled as he took a seat.

"Thank you" Scorpious politely replied as he picked up his book once more and continued to read. Albus entertained himself with gazing outside, thinking over his fathers words about the sorting and answering the questions that Scorpious asked at random intervals. He could tell the other boy wanted to make small talk, yet seemed shy to do so as he would return back to his book once Albus answered his question.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Albus curiously asked the boy seeing that he had so far done none of the asking.

"Well I suppose Slytherin, I mean my entire family was." Scorpoius nervously traced the pattern on the seat next to him obviously not wanting to say the wrong thing to his new acquaintance. "And how about yourself, I suppose you want to be in Gryffindor since your entire family is." Albus took a moment to answer as he contemplated telling the truth of his thoughts.

"To be honest... I don't care which house I'm in." Albus finally sighed. Scorpoius looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What about your family?"

"Well so far my dad is the only one who doesn't care what house I"m in but I know my cousins and brother expect me to follow in their footsteps."Albus admitted. "I've decided I don't care what they expect, it's me who's being sorted not them. " Whatever house I'm put in I'll be just fine." Scorpous seemed to be mulling over these words as the compartment door slid open and a familiar face poked through.

"There you are Albus. I can't believe you left me there with James! I had to endure that all by mys-...." Rose stopped short and took notice of the other boy in the compartment. "Uhh.. Albus, there's room in the compartment next door if you want to join us."

"No thanks Rose, I'm quite comfortable here." Albus said simply.

"Er..well if you're sure you want to be stuck in here with _that_."Rose threw a look at the pale boy.

"Yeah I am." Albus replied giving her a challenging look.

"Fine" and she strode off with a "hrmmf."

Scorpious had sunk even lower behind his book. Albus felt awful that someone he was related to would treat another human being that way.

"I'm sorry about Rose. Her dad isn't the best influence when it comes to social manners." Which was the truth, uncle Ron was always so rash about people he disliked. He often talked badly about them to his children and the Malfoys just so happened to be one of those families that got dicussed a lot in the Weasly houshold. He never treated them with reserve and sadly that was something Rose seemed to pick up on.

"It's alright. Scorpious sighed. "I'm used to it."

Albus frowned "There's no reason for her to treat you like that." Scorpious gave Albus a small grin just as the lunch trolley came by.

With a small pile of various candies in the middle of the compartment Albus and Scorpious had fun going through the cards from the chocolate frogs the best.

"Oh look, here's Dumbldore. Strangely enough I haven't got him in my collection yet." Scorpious marveled at the bearded man.

"Really? I've got ten of him" Albus opened another chocolate frog and took out the card inside. A familiar face smiled at him from the small card in his hand and it warmed him to see it.

"Which one have you got there?" Scorpious took the card from Albus and observed it.

"My dad." Albus said quietly.

"I've got several of him" Scorpious set the card aside with the others and examined a cauldron cake before taking a bite.

The train stopped at the Hogsmead station and students began to pour from it. Albus and Scorpious made their way to the platform. Just as they were about to make their way towards a large familiar man calling for first years a hand grabbed the back of Albus's robes and he was hauled backward into the crowd of students behind him.

"Where have you been!?" James turned Albus around to face him and released his grasp.

"I was...I...well.." Albus was scrambling for some excuse as to why he ditched his brother earlier.

"Never mind" James sighed and looked his brother straight in the eye. "Be careful the company you keep Albus" he said giving a weary glance toward Scorpious who was with the group of first years a few yards away.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, or a person by mistakes that wern't made by them" Albus defended and turned to join the rest of the group that was headed towards a fleet of boats on the lake.

* * *

Tada!

**Well now**- Woohoo second chapter! Woah, I finished this a bit sooner than I expected. I feel a bit at a loss on how I presented people in this chapter so please tell me how I'm doing. I tried to stick to J.K Rowlings take on things written in the last chapter of her last book as best as I could.

So again reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Thank You:**

_Sorrow's Quill_

_The-Purple-Dinosaur_

_annouska_

and _Kashy_, for reviewing my last chapter.

Everyone should go check them out, they all have wonderful stories!

**Music**: Meet Me On The Equinox- D eath Cab For Cutie

-**Wotcher** :)


	3. Surprise Submersion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his marvelous world, it belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Albus joined the cluster of students on the edge of the lake trying to get into boats.

"Three to a boat, mind you" came the familiar voice of Hagrid.

Albus climbed into a boat and turned to see two famliar faces smiling back at him.

"Albus! I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding." grinned his familiar blue eyed cousin.

"Sorry...James is being...you know.." Albus sighed and shook his head as Louis gave him a knowing look. Louis Weasley was the only other cousin Albus enjoyed being with aside from Rose. He was a rather quiet boy compared to his sisters. His mother is a french woman and therefore he maintained a clean and neat appearance. Unlike Rose he learned from a very young age that people are treated with reverance regardless of what family they come from so it was no surprise to see the person sitting next to his cousin with a pleased look on his face.

"Hey Scorpious!" Albus nodded toward the opposite end of the boat. "This is my cousin Louis, Loius this is Scorpious."

"Nice to meet you."Louis extended his hand towards the Malfoy boy.

Scorpoius smiled back, before the tiny boat gave a lurch and they were sailing away towards the magnificent castle. The glassy black water looked so calm and serene only to be disturbed by the ripples of the fleet of small boats moving along towards the looming school. Albus leaned slightly over the edge and peered in to the mysterious water scanning for any signs of the large squid his brother told him about. Albus squinted his eyes in hopes of a better view as he thought he saw a faint movement in the depths of the lake.

"What are you doing Albus?" Louis had finally broken his trance of amazement and looked over to his cousin.

"Trying to see the squid. But its to dark to see much anything" Albus shrugged as he began to sit back into the boat. Before Albus could even blink spindly, pale green fingers shot up out of the water and grabbed hold of Albus's robes. Scorpious and Louis's eyes widened in shock and Rose shrieked Albus's name from a nearby boat as he was submerged into the icy water with a splash.

Albus kicked and struggled against the eerie creature that continued to pull him down into the depths of the vast lake. His lungs burned for air and his heart was pounding in his ears. He had been pulled under so unexpectedly he didn't even have a chance to gasp for air. On the verge of consciousness Albus gave one last attempt to free himself and violently pushed and twisted the hand that held him under in hopes of realising its grasp. At the feel of the spindly breaking fingers Albus realized he was released at last and desperately swam toward the surface.

His vision became fuzzy as he continued to push to the top and a calm peaceful feeling overcame him as he gave up his restraint and involuntarily gulped water as if it were the oxygen his lungs longed for. Floating there he had never felt more at peace exept for his secret encounters with the fox in his yard. An overwhelming flying sensation enthralled him and he felt himself gliding fast upward through the water. He finally realized a large tentacle gripping him firmly yet gently around the waist pushing him to the surface. It brought him back to reality and he fought to maintain consciousness.

Breaking the surface a series of hands pulled him into a boat and began smacking his back as he coughed up what seemed like a gallon of water. Pain shot through Albus as his chest burned and stung like it had been on fire. His throat was raw and felt like knives being shoved through it as he tried to swallow. He shivered in his sodden robes as Hagrid frantically steered his boat over and began to make sure Albus was alright.

"I'm fine Hagrid" Albus croaked

"Don't be lookin' over them' edges "Hagrid directed to the entire group of boats as he gave a nervous glance to the water below.

Hagrid resumed place at the front of the group and they began to move at a faster pace than before. Hagrid was obviously eager to get the students off the lake.

"You ok, mate?" Louis gave an extremely concerned look towards the soaked Albus. Albus nodded hoping to drop the incident as he saw many others, who were obviously eavsdropping and staring at him from the boats nearby hoping for a detaled account of what happened.

The entrance hall was filled with the sounds of voices as the first years came towards the closed doors that entered into the great hall. A tall familiar man stood before the doors and raised a hand for silence amongst the excited students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor Longbottom. I am the Herbology teacher and I am very pleased to see you all. He gave a kind smile to the students before continuing. "Through these doors is the Great Hall, but before we sit and eat you will all be sorted into houses. There are four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your family for the next seven years. Achievements gain your house points, while mischief looses your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. Any questions?" He paused and looked expectantly. "Right then wait here a minute and I'll see you all in." Professor Longbottom gave a quick curious look at Albus's drenched robes and disappeared behind the door as the students burst out into chatter.

"Albus!" Rose ran up to the three boys standing together. "Are you alright? What happened?" she eagerly questioned her cousin.

All heads turned in curiosity and hopes of hearing the story of what happened. Albus looked nervously around at the crowd of now silent students watching his every move.

"Later, Rose" he murmered and gave her a pleading look.

Rose sighed and embraced her cousin before returning to the attention of Professor Longbottom which had returned ready to take the new students in.

* * *

Dun dun dun!!!

**Well now**- I know I said that this chapter was going to be the sorting but its a lot harder to come up with names than I thought. That and I still have some character decisions to make plus school is deciding to be all difficult. Senior-itis is kicking in. So how did you like this little thriller?

*******Ten points to the person who can guess what the mystery creature that pulled down Albus was.

Please review!

**Thank You:**

_annouska_

_Sorrow's Quill_

and _Kashy_for reviewing my last chapter.

Again go check out their stories. They are great!

**Music:** Ice Monster- Minus The Bear

**-Wotcher** :)


	4. Breaking Traditions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his marvelous world, it belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Great Hall was more magnificent than Albus could even have imagined. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly overhead on the enchanted ceiling. Albus had read Hogwarts, A History nearly seven times but no book could ever capture the true beauty of the Great Hall. The students filed in with mouths agape and eyes wide trying to take in everything that was happening. They continued forward until they stood before a ruddy old hat sitting on a small four legged stool. Curious looks played on their faces and Albus was about to whisper something to Louis when the tear at the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing.

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And yes you'll find it's true_

_I will find the house that_

_Is a perfect place for you_

_You may belong in Gryffindor_

_Where stands the brave and chivalrous deed_

_Unless ambition is your quest_

_Then Slytherin is what you need_

_Perhaps you surpass all of those with great intellect and wit_

_Then I think that you will find Ravenclaw a fit_

_Of course you might be fair and just and always ever loyal_

_In Hufflepuff you will find hard work will never spoil._

_So go ahead and try me on_

_You have no need to fear_

_I will put you in a house and_

_It will be quite clear_

_I never have been wrong before,_

_I don't plan to start now_

_And with that song all said and done_

_I heartily take my bow._

The hat became still once again and the hall burst into applause.

"When I call your name please step forward to be sorted." Professor Longbottom opened a scroll as he instructed.

"Anderson, Leon" The professor called. A tall boy with broad shoulders walked foward and placed the hat upon his head.

Half a minute passed before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy smiled as he took a seat at the long table reciving many pats on the back as he went.

"Blodgette, Samuel"

A small dark haired boy took a seat on the stool and his head nearly disappeared under the hat before it cried "GRYFFINDOR!" once more and the boy took off to sit next to Leon Anderson.

"Bowman, Ashton"

The thin olived skinned boy became the first Hufflepuff, followed by Bratton, Neil who became the first Slytherin. Brooks, Thomas became a Ravenclaw and joined the table of cheering students while Byrd, Imogen and Carwell, Hiram joined the Slytherin table.

"Crest, Andrea"

A face with soft features came forward and sat on the stool. It was about half a minute before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" and she took the hat off her platinum hair before skipping over to the table. Days, Azayla joined Andrea Crest at the Ravenclaw table and Dowler, Adam headed over to the excited Hufflepuffs.

"Dunn, Zara"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Eberhark, William"

"GRYIFFINDOR"

"Finnigan, Maddison"

"GRYIFFINDOR"

"Fulton, Leah"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Grenshaw, Niam"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Hamilton, Margret"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Hartwell, Ian"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

It was a while before Professor Longbottom called out "Malfoy, Scorpious"

The hall went completely still as Scorpious looked over to Albus, who gave him a small grin, and went towards the hat. It fell over his eyes and he heard a distinct voice in his ear.

"Ahh, Malfoy, yes well naturally you have the blo odline of a Slytherin but..." The hat made a small pause. "You are quite different from your father. Hmm, I see much knowledge and a knack for learning quickly. Very interesting, yes, I think you'd better go with RAVENCLAW!" The last word came as a shout and the entire hall was filled with stunned faces and questioned looks. Finally a small applause came from the Ravenclaw table as Scorpious walked over and took a seat.

The sorting went on and all four tables continued to gain students. McLaughlin, Tyler, Nolan, Scarlett and Perkins, Elizabeth joined the Hufflepuffs while Pierce, Kavi sat with the Slytherins. The moment Albus was dreading came at last. He began trying to recall everything he had read about Hogwarts sorting and all the advice his father told him.

"Potter, Albus"

For the second time that night the hall was entirely silent. Albus, still dripping and sopping wet from his dip in the lake, slowly made it to the front and put the hat on his head.

"Another Potter eh.. Ahh but not like your brother, no.... quite unique. Hmm where to put you...you wouldn't be bad in Gryffindor, you've got some nerve, but its not your strength. No and ambition isn't what drives you either so, no Slytherin won't do." Albus let out a small sigh of relief. He began to wonder how the hat knew all about him by simply being put onto his head, what kind of enchantments had been placed on it, how old it was, it seemed quite interesting and now that his fear was out of the way he was more at ease to let his wandering mind get the best of him.

"Ahh you are a very curious boy I see. Interested in finding out how things work and a love for books as well. Well then, I think that settles it. You will do many great things Albus Potter...RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table burst with applause as the Gryffindors mouths hung open in surprise. Rose gasped with her eyes wide and a majority of the Weasleys at the Gryffindor table gave disapproving looks. Albus took a seat next to Scorpious as the Professors regained silence amongst the hall again. Scorpious was looking down and didn't acknowledge his friends presence which Albus thought to be very odd but he simply shrugged it off and turned his attention to the sorting that commenced once again.

The sorting went on as the last few students joined tables and it was Louis up next. The hat slid over his head and his eyes were hidden from view.

"Yet another Weasley. You must be what...the fifteenth...sixteenth Weasley in the past two generations to attend Hogwarts?" The hat mused.

"Yeah, something like that." Louis muttered

"Well no matter, your not like any Weasley I've sorted before. You have got brains boy but, I know how Gryffindor pride runs in your family so I am willing to make an exception for you if you so wish."

Louis was torn between family tradition and being where he really belonged. It took him a moment to count the pros and cons and realize the importance of this decision.

"Ahh hell, put me where I'm ment to be would you."

"Very well then. RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted and cheering erupted from the Ravenclaw table as objections spewed from the Gryffindor side and a few Weasleys began cursing the hat.

"Weasly, Rose" called professor Longbottom.

Rose nervously shuffled foward and took the hat to her head.

"Aha! A Weasley who follows in her familys footsteps. Though I was so hoping you be different like your other recently sorted cousins, breaking traditions and whatnot. Hmm well no matter then, just like your mother. Smarts and daring, only if you don't object..." Rose shook her head. She couldnt bear to imagine the shame and fury of her father if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

"Alright then...GRYFFINDOR!"

The table burst into a mixture of applause and sighs of relief. '"Finally a right decision." came Roxanne's voice as Rose moved through to the table and recived many pats on the back and hugs from her family. She plopped herself down onto an empty seat and looked over to her cousins at the Ravenclaw table. They gave her a small grin and waved to her in congratualtions.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" A tall woman stood and addressed the mass of students.

"I realize that there is much to be said, but first let us eat." With a wave of her hands food appeared on the tables.

Students began stuffing thier faces and chatter broke out in the Great Hall. Albus hleped himself to a few pieces of chicken and a heaping of mashed potatoes. He had only begun to eat when he heard Louis talking in a low voice, which ment he was not trying to attract any attention to his conversation.

"Whats the matter Scorpious?"

"Father is going to kill me." Scorpious replied without looking up from his empty plate. Either he hadn't noticed the food on the table or it wasn't important to him at the moment. Regardless his thoughts were far from eating.

"It'll all work out, don't fret." Louis reassured.

"Well now firsties, glad to have you join our beloved house." A familiar freckled boy with a shiny prefect badge pinned to his chest sat amongst the group of first years and introduced himself.

"I'm Lorcan Scamander. Nice to meet you all." he smiled at the bunch. He caught Albus's eye and gave him a small acknowledging nod before turning back to the rest.

"Who's that?" inquired Andrea Crest with wide eyes towards a handsome man in dark purple robes at the staff table.

"Oh thats Professor Durna. He's the transfiguration teacher." Lorcans eyes followed down the staff table.

"I suppose I should inform you about the Professors. Well you know Professor Longbottom I presume, he teaches Herbology and is Head of Gryffindor." He gestured toward the familiar man chatting with Professor Durna.

"Then there's Professor Murray next to Professer Longbottom. He teaches charms and is Head of Hufflepuff." A grey haried man in deep yellow robes sat laughing with Hagrid.

"Then there's Hagrid which again you have had the pleasure of meeting. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures and is Groundskeeper as well." The large hairy man took notice of the group of Ravenclaws observing him and gave a hearty wave in their direction. The first years and Lorcan smiled and waved back.

"Next is Professor Roux. She is the Defense agains Dark Arts teacher as well as Head of Ravenclaw." Lorcan stated with pride.

A woman in dark blue robes and dark brown hair sat listening to the headmistress with deep interest.

"And of course there is Professor Witte. She is Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin." Lorcan gave a small smile as she turned her attention to him and the new Ravenclaws when he stated her name.

"Wow, its like she heard you." Azayla observed.

"Well she probably did. She has quite amazing hearing." Lorcan mused

"And why is that?" Thomas Brooks probed.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Lorcan answered quickly and got up from his seat.

"I'd better go finish my dinner, desserts about to be served. See you lot later" He waved and walked off.

Professor Witte kept her startling blue eyes on the group as they returend to eat.

"Honestly Scorpious buck up, I'm sure your father will understand." Louis pleaded.

Scorpious grunted in response but never took his eyes from the spot before him. Soon the main courses fizzled away and the desserts appeared in thier place. Albus spent the rest of the time trying to get Scorpious to down something while Loius struck up conversation with Azayla Days about Quidditch.

"C'mon you have to eat something" Albus argued with Scorpious.

Scorpious sighed and was about to give in when the Headmisstress stood and all the food vanished from the tables. The hall went silent and an unsuccessful Albus frowned as he faced foward away from Scorpious who was still sulking and staring at the now empty table.

"Welcome all, I expect this to be another wonderful year." The raven haired woman smiled.

"Now a few things before you disperse. Please note that the Forbi dden Forest is off limits to all students." she gave a glance toward James and his cousins before continuing.

" Quidditch tryouts are in three weeks please inquire the captians of your house if you are interested." She looked over to a man who coud have passed for a statue standing at the end of the hall. He wore a scowl across his face and towered over all other heads in the room.

"Mr. Kluscar, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that any and all Weasly Wizard Wheezes merchandise is not permitted in the classrooms or halls." again she looked toward James.

"Well I believe that is all. I expect this year to be marvelous and I wish you all the very best." She waved her hands and the students rose from their seats and began to file out. Prefects began to call out for first years of their houses to follow them as the mass of students split with Hufflepuffs and Slytherins heading down a set of stairs and Ravenclaws and Gryffindors up a large staircase.

"I was only joking when I said you wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor." James had grabbed his brother by the arm and held him back a few yards from the crowd of students. He was frowning down at Albus.

"I know... the hat said...I just..." again Albus was at a loss of words for his brother.

"Well at least you weren't put in Slytherin" James sighed and followed the Gryffindors down a hall.

Albus watched his brother dissapear around the corner before running to catch up with the group of Ravenclaws.

* * *

Huzzah!

**Well now**- sorry this chapter took me so long to do. I have good reasons though.

1. I was gone in New York for a week [which was a blast by the way] you can check my dailybooth for pictures. :)

dailybooth._dot._com._slash._alexandramichele [it won't let me put a url for some reason :( ]

2. I had a debate on whether to put them in Ravenclaw or Slytherin but in the end I chose Ravenclaw becasue I wanted to show how different Scorpious was.

3. Names are so darn difficult to come up with.

4. I have one week left of my Senior year and its pretty hectic.

5. It was a difficult chapter all together.

**Oh by the way-** Tomorrow is my birthday! :D

***10 points if you can guess why Professor Witte has such good hearing.

Please Review!

**Thank You:**

_I'S Watcher_

_annouska_

_Sorrow's Quill_

_TwistedRaver_

and _Kashy_ for reviewing my last chapter.

**Music: **No Surprises- Radiohead

-**Wotcher** :)


	5. Ra Ra Ravenclaw

Albus ran to catch up with the group of Ravenclaws who were now standing at the top of a tightly winded staircase in front of a wall staring at a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"Now listen up first years. This is how you get into Ravenclaw tower." The tall head boy with curly hair and perfectly straight teeth grinned at the students before knocking with the door knocker.

A melodic voice came from the knocker " What has 88 keys but opens no locks?"

"Can anybody guess?" the head boy looked knowingly at the first years.

"Is it a piano?" Scorpious inquired at the knocker.

"Well reasoned." and the door opened leading into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Now remember if you answer the riddle wrong you have to wait for another person to come along and get it right for you to get in." Said the Head Boy as he waked to the center of the room.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower. Ladies dormitories are up the stairs and to the right. Boys, yours are on the left. Your belongings have been brought up for you. We are glad to have you all join our house and we hope you do us all proud." He winked at a few giggling gi rls before saying good night and heading up to the dorms.

A smile played on Albus's face as he took in the wide circular room with its dark midnight blue carpet and beautiful high arched windows. His eyes were drawn to the domed ceiling with stars painted on it twinkling as the fire light played on them. The room was furnished with many tables chairs and bookshelves which contained a number of books Albus was itching to look at. He followed the boys toward the steps to the dorms when he found himself marveling and the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw with her diadem perched on her head and the inscription "Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure" at the base.

He took a deep breath. He was the first Potter ever to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Albus wasn't sure how the rest of his family would take this news but he took assurance that his father would not look down on him, and at this point that was all the comfort Albus needed. As he made his way into the boys first years dormitories he felt Louis's eyes on him.

"What?" Albus awkwardly shifted towards his trunk as Louis continued to look at him.

"Spill it, Al " Louis said with a air of command in his tone.

"Excuse me?" Albus blankly turned to his cousin not fully grasping what Louis wanted to him to spill.

"What happend in the lake? One minute you were looking over the edge, the next thing I know your underwater and everyone is going all hysterical."

"Oh, well... I really don't know what happened, I fell into the lake and then I came back up. That's about it." Albus turned away and began changing out of his now damp robes and into his pajamas.

"Albus, your not telling me something." Louis said matter of factly. Louis seemed to pick up on everything and there was never any use of hiding things from him.

Albus sighed and looked around the dorm at the rest of the boys who seemed to be paying no attention to their conversation with the exception of Scorpoius who was sitting at the edge of his bed intently listening to the two.

"Something pulled me under." Albus said in a low voice so only Louis and Scorpious could hear.

"What you mean like the giant squid?" Scorpious whispered

"No, it was these long pale green fingers. I couldn't get free... I ended up breaking the hand of whatever it was so I could get away."

"Al, this could be serious" Louis face was mixed with worry and interest.

"I know, I'll tell Professor Longbottom about it tomorrow...but, please don't tell Rose or James anything, they'll just over react."

"Fine." Loius sighed. "So long as you let someone know about it. I'm just glad your alright." He muttered as he turned towards his trunk and got ready for bed.

The sun woke Albus as it usually did. He looked over at Louis who was sprawled out on his bed, mouth agape, and feet dangling off one side. Albus held back a chuckle and threw a pillow that hit Louis square in the face. He woke with a snort and blinking disorientedly looked for the source that disrupted his sleep.

Albus was folded over in silent laughter as Louis gave him a dirty look and launched the pillow back at its assailant. The two boys began to dress and were almost ready to make their way down to breakfast when Albus paused and saw Scorpious asleep with a pillow over his head.

"Should we wake him" he turned to Louis who was looking for his other sock.

"Hmm... I think you better." came his cousins voice from under his bed.

Albus rolled his eyes at his cousins ability to lose things so quickly. He carefully prodded Scorpious in the back, but to Albus's surprise he didn't move. Albus tried again, this time he poked him a bit harder. Still no reply came from the sleeping boy. Albus finally resulted to shaking him and all he managed achieve was a mumble from Scorpious.

"Uh Lou, I'm gonna need a hand here."

"Heavy sleeper? Dominique is the same way." Louis mused as he took the pillow off of Scorpious's head and whacked him hard a few times but all it resulted in was Scorpious simply turning over.

"Wow, he's a real heavy sleeper." Louis tossed the pillow back on the bed.

"Maybe we should just go down without him" Albus gave up on waking the boy and began towards the door.

"Nonsense" Louis gave Albus a mischevious look as he slipped his hands under the mattress.

"Louis no!" Albus scrambled over the beds between them in hopes of trying to stop him. Louis however was swift and turned the mattress with Scorpious on it over and the boy landed with a hard thud on the floor.

"OW!" Scorpious grumpily emerged from behind the mattress and looked ready to hex him to oblivion.

"You're one heavy sleeper mate." Louis chuckled whole heartily at the boy who's hair looked like a birds nest.

"Was that really necessary?" Scorpious huffed as he set his mattress back on the bed and untangled himself from the sheets.

"You are really hard to wake" Albus gave him an apologetic smile.

The two other slumbering boys in the room rose at the racket and gave questioned looks and muffled laughter at the scene. With Scorpious ready, though still irritated at Louis, the three boys finally made their way down to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Well now**- yes yes short chapter I know. I've kinda sorta lost my mojo. :( And getting ready for college is being a pain.

But I promise next chapter will be long and more interesting because we find out what pulled Albus into the lake!

:D

Please Review!

**Thank You:**

_annouska_

_and walkingthroughtheblue _for reviewing my last chapter.

**Music:** The Great Escape- Boys Like Gir ls

**-Wotcher** :)


End file.
